Os Vizinhos:as: de Cima
by Watashinomori
Summary: Moral da História: Nunca mexam com o sono de beleza dos outros. :pós guerra::YaoiSlash::No Spoilers HP7:


**Os Vizinhos (as) de Cima  
**

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu… absolutamente, a idéia veio da N.Shibboleth, mas ela reclamou da falta de tempo e me pediu pra fazer... dessa vez as reviews vem pra mim inteiramente de _grátis_. hehe

**Summary: **Moral da História: Nunca mexam com o sono de beleza dos outros:pós guerra::YaoiSlash::No Spoiler HP7:

**Beta: **N.Shibboleth (esse ninina de ouro que eu adoro!)

**Aviso: FREE SPOILER... LOL **Yaoi, Slash... bom, eu raramente escrevo algo diferente disso, entonce tu tá é careca de saber que se tá aqui é porque gosta, porque eu deleto review besta de "Argh isso é nojento"!

**Shipper: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**N/A: **Pra minha adorada N.Shibboleth, que é a Shibb mais inha que já nasceu!

-----

-Mas menina, veja só o que eu arrumei! – o loiro revirou os olhos.

-Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura? Mentira, bicha! – revirou mais uma vez.

-Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuro, mulher! Me custou uma nooooooooota! – outra vez.

-Dray, anjo, se você revirar seus adocicados olhos mais uma vez corre o risco de perdê-los!

-Um, meu nome não é Dray, dois, eu não sou um anjo, sou uma orgulhosa serpente sonserina e três, como você atura isso dentro do cafofo imundo e vagabundo que você adoravelmente apelida de casa?

-Um, você é MEU Dray, e eu te chamo como quiser, dois, você é um anjinho adorável, e se não fosse por ontem a noite eu teria duvidado dessa sua frase de serpente sonserina aí... mas como é o caso eu tenho certeza, três, eles estão na casa deles e quatro, o tal cafofo imundo e vagabundo de que você fala é a NOSSA casa – ele respondeu voltando a ler o jornal, num tom de calma divertida.

O loiro mantinha uma face de completa descrença. Estavam numa sala de um apartamento no subúrbio de Londres, num prédio de tijolos aparentes e apartamentos de três cômodos, o ar aristocrático do loiro não combinava em nada com o lugar humilde, enquanto o moreno parecia se encaixar perfeitamente no local. Os olhos cinzentos de Draco perscrutavam o lugar onde morava há quase quatro meses. Os vizinhos de cima vinham sendo um tanto incômodos. Eram o que ele denominava de "bichas histéricas". Homossexuais escandalosos que não honravam as calças que vestiam. De acordo com seu namorado, ele próprio se encaixava na descrição, o que rendia muitos dias de greve por sua parte.

Draco ergueu-se do sofá e apontou um dedo para o rosto do namorado. Este o ignorou completamente.

-Ou você resolve meu problema, ou você dorme no sofá.

-Não sabia que estava tão desesperado assim, amor, se eu soubesse teria resolvido logo – e sorriu malicioso.

-NÃO ESSE PROBLEMA, POTTER! – ele gritou vermelho. – Meu único problema e você, só você, unicamente você... se eu te explodir posso voltar a morar numa mansão, com silêncio, limpeza e servos obedientes!

-Que vão te deixar no êxtase da noite anterior? – e sorriu ainda mais malicioso, sem fechar o jornal.

-VAI SE FERRAR, POTTER! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRA! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRA! ARDA NAS CHAMAS DO INFERNO INFERNAL DO MAAAAAAAAAAAAL! – e então partiu e se trancou no quarto. – Arda no inferno infernal do mal com essas bichas escrotas e escandalosas que não sabem um terço do que é moda, provavelmente tão falando de um acessório ridículo dourado grande e capaz de induzir ao vômito de tão feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeio! – resmungava sozinho em seu quarto.

Finalmente se preparou para dormir, mas ouviu a porta ser aberta lentamente. Hora de implicar: virou e fingiu já estar adormecido. Então sentiu um corpo deitar-se lentamente ao seu lado, uma mão passar diante de seu torso puxando-o de encontro a um tórax largo, carícias suaves iam descendo mais e mais. Draco reprimiu vários suspiros, até que um escapou pelos seus lábios.

-Har... ry... – suspirou devagar, ouviu seu nome ser sussurrado em seu ouvido pelo seu amante.

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFE – ambos pularam assombrados. Draco ficou ajoelhado na cama com a mão no peito ofegando pelo susto e olhando de forma assassina para o teto. – Você foi o primeiro a chegar, lindo. Venha, Carmita e Carl chegam logo também!** (N/A-Manterei a nota da Beta: AUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUA, ISSO FOI HILÁRIO)**

-Malditos, que ardam...

-No inferno infernal do mal, já sei, Dray.

-Um...

-Também conheço esse discurso, amor.

-Vou dormir – e deitou na cama emburrado virando para o lado.

Meia hora depois de começar a cochilar um som extremamente alto para qualquer padrão começou a estrondar no apartamento superior tocando nada menos que Britney Spears, e se teve algo que Draco descobriu sobre o mundo trouxa, era que cantoras pop, loiras e bonitinhas eram, no mínimo, merecedoras de três infernos flamejantes do mal!

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! RESOLVA ISTO AGORA OU EU JURO QUE VOU GARANTIR SUA NÃO-DESCENDÊNCIA!

-Já garantiu, amor – e ergueu o anelar esquerdo, mostrando uma aliança prateada em forma de serpente. – Há quatro anos, está esquecido? Diante do memorial da guerra, chuva, com lágrimas sob os olhos, pedidos de consolo, você caído desolado no chão, segurando minha mão...

-Olha, Potter, eu juro que não conhecia essa sua veia para o Drama.

-Osmose.

-Como?

-Nada.

-Que seja, resolva esse problema!

-Céus, Draco, você é um bruxo crescido, lança qualquer feitiço e vai dormir – suspirou deitando na cama e dando as costas para o namorado.

-Mas de jeito nenhum! Eu quero isso resolvido da boa maneira "conseguir o que eu quero como eu quero!".

-Draco, céus, deixa eles. Você é um adulto agora, cresça!

-Mas eles... mas eles... Mas eles estão atrapalhando o MEU sono de beleza.

-Eu aceito você feinho, não me importo.

-MAS EU SIM, SEU INSENSÍVEL! – saiu batendo a porta. Teve tempo de escutar apenas um "eu? Insensível?" confuso vindo de Potter.

Caminhou até o interfone no fim da sala de estar/sala de tv/escritório/sala de jantar/sala de tudo da casa. Pegou e digitou para o apartamento superior.

-Leela e Laila, se não foi convidado pra nossa festinha particular vá implorar no apartamento do vizinho!

-É justamente o vizinho que está falando! Eu gostaria de pedir encarecidamente que vossa senhoria pare com essa baderna infernal para que eu posso retornar ao meu sono.

-Olha, aqui, ô loiro azedo, vão você e esse seu cabelinho oxigenado vá chatear outra porque eu tenho autorização do síndico para essa minha baderna infernal! Ah, só faltava essa, Laila, o galeguinho azedo veio importunar nossa festa, ah... ninguém merece – e desligou.

Draco ainda estava em estado catatônico depois do "loiro azedo". Loiro azedo? Ele? O ser mais iconicamente maravilhoso que Deus já tivera o desplante de colocar na face da Terra? Mas não mesmo! Ele correu para o quarto e escancarou a porta.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Aparentemente, Harry havia feito o feitiço de silêncio.

-Maldito seja você Testa-Partida. Garoto-que-sobreviveu-só-para-eu-poder-enviar-você-pro-inferno-infernal-do-mau!

Draco, encontrando-se sozinho nesta peleja, começou a arquitetar um plano condizente com seu orgulhoso status de príncipe da sonserina, um plano em que ele pretendia fazer inveja aos gêmeos. Um plano tão mau, mas tão mau que ele mesmo corria o risco de ir parar no inferno infernal do mal. Depois de quase uma hora de ódio e rancor remoído ele se decidiu. Correu para a cozinha e começou os preparativos, convocou um antigo caldeirão de estanho e o incrível liquidificador (aquelas maravilhas das cozinhas trouxas, nem precisava falar o feitiço ou se concentrar. Simplesmente perfeito) e então começou a colocar dentro do liquidificador tudo que era comida sólida (frutas, pão, bolacha) que encontrava e adicionou leite. Depois passou a meleca para dentro do caldeirão e juntou líquidos avulsos (incluindo alguns extratos e essências para poções). No fim derrubou suas melhores garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas (em se tratando de vingança, nada tinha valor) na mistura e lançou um feitiço para deixá-la com um cheiro mais acre.

Por fim aparatou dentro do elevador, apertou todos os botões possíveis (transfigurou alguns, só para poder apertar) e então despejou, com ajuda de um feitiço, todo o líquido do caldeirão dentro do pequeno cubículo. Havia meleca até no teto. Quando se seu por satisfeito, apertou mais alguns botões por garantia, e aparatou de volta em casa. Tomou um bom banho e deitou tranqüilo ao lado do namorado, que lhe lançou um extenso olhar desconfiado, antes de voltar a dormir. Draco não se lembrava de ter dormido assim tão feliz.

-----

Toc toc.

-Harry, é pra você – resmungou deitado.

Toc toc.

-Harry?

Toc toc.

-Amor da minha vida, razão do meu viver, abre a porra dessa porta antes que…

DING DONG!

-(palavras irreproduzíveis) Tô indo! Tô indo! Droga, Harry, cadê você quando preciso?

-Tentando decifrar essa bagunça na cozinha.

-Senhores condôminos, eu estou indo de porta em porta convocar uma reunião imediata sobre uns fatos ocorridos na noite anterior. Gostaria da presença dos senhores hoje as duas no meu apartamento.

-Claro que sim, senhor síndico, o que for melhor para nossa convivência neste ambiente – ele disse com seu sorriso alargando.

Harry aproximou-se do namorado, dando um aceno para o síndico e olhou desconfiado para o loiro.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, você andou aprontando, mocinho?

-Nada, papai – e saiu cantarolando pelo apartamento.

-----

-Silêncio! Senhores moradores, eu me sinto muito chateado pelos ocorridos da noite anterior. Os senhores – pausa incômoda – Leela e Laila moram em nosso prédio há quase quatro anos, e sempre dão festas, mas essa foi a primeira vez que houve uma ocorrência tão grave, o elevador está interditado até segunda ordem como notaram. Alguns botões chegaram a quebrar e havia algo... herm... ahn... er... estranho, no mínimo, por todo elevador. Então convoquei essa reunião para votar, nunca foi preciso, mas dessa vez exageraram.

-Mas não foram os meus convidados! – Leela, ou Laila, retrucou. Ele era alto e magro, com ombros largos, usava vestes brilhantes e longos cabelos verdadeiramente oxigenados.

-NÃO FORAM, FOI ESSE LOIRO AZEDO DO 502! – gritou Laila, ou Leela. Eles eram parecidos, só mudavam a cor da roupa, Draco nunca sabia quem era quem. Um estava de verde-cana e o outro de laranja-meus-olhos.

-Senhor – pausa – Laila, por favor, o senhor Malfoy não fez nada. Não há condições. Provavelmente alguém bebeu demais e...

-Senhor síndico... – disse Draco. – Na verdade, eu não sei como se poderia culpá-los, pode não ter sido nenhum dos convidados deles, mas...bom, para evitar maiores transtornos, é melhor que essas festas sejam banidas, há pessoas que acordam cedo e têm que trabalhar...– seguiu-se uma ovação de apoio.

-SUA BICHA AVARENTA LOIRA FALSIFICADA! VOCÊ NEM TRABALHA! – a de laranja gritou apontando o dedo para ele, já sendo seguro pelo síndico.

-Laila, não. Não se rebaixe ao nível dele.

-MAS LEELA, FOI ELE, EU SEI QUE FOI! ESSA MOCRÉIA FICA IMPORTUNANDO A GENTE DESDE QUE CHEGOU! MORRA, BICHA, MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRA!

-Como pôde proferir esses insultos a minha pessoa. Se eu trabalho ou não, é problema de minha pessoa!

-SUA MOCRÉIA DESOSSADA, VEJA QUE NEM SEU NAMORADO ESTÁ APOIANDO SUAS DECISÕES! A CASA É MINHA EU FAÇO O QUE EU QUERO.

-Mesmo se a casa é sua, _querida, _você tem que respeitar o bem alheio, seu som alto incomoda não só a mim, e ainda por cima seus convidados estragam um patrimônio público, querida, eu tenho que ficar subindo e descendo escada quando podia gozar da plenitude de um elevador, mas, _querida,_ essas suas festinhas tiraram até esse proveito, não só meu, mas da senhora do 703, uma idosa que não pode subir escadas. O que me diz, _amiga?_

Silêncio. Então ovação por parte dos outros moradores. Com um sorriso cínico Draco sussurra a Harry que está indiferente a tudo por ter absoluta certeza que tudo partiu do seu namorado.

-Sono de beleza restabelecido, amor!

**Nota da beta: **xD, eu sabia que podia dar a idéia pra você na maior tranqüilidade, até porque você a desenvolveu muito melhor do que eu faria. Pela cueca boxer de Lucius Malfoy, como o Draco é tudo de bom (ou de ruim)! Eu quero agarrá-lo, apertá-lo, mordê-lo e fazê-lo em cem mil pedaços loiros e pálidos!

**Nota da Autora: **Mas se num fosse você para arrumar os "infernos infernais do mal" do Draco eu não seria ninguém! Além do mais eu precisava de você para pensar nas frases que eu não conseguia às 11 horas da noite! Todas as frases que você modificou eram exatamente o que eu tinha em mente, mas a invencível barreira do sono me impediam de expressar... e sim, minha veia para o drama também foi osmose, andei demais com você!

Senhores Leitores, eu, encarecidamente, vos peço... REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE, muitíssimo obrigada pela atenção!


End file.
